Dangerous: Play With Me
by Your Power Is Limitless
Summary: It was a devious plan. Very devious, but good would definitely come out of it. And it would benefit the both of them. It's not like devious always meant bad. And there was nothing wrong with simply using her girlfriend's ability to her own advantage. [Warnings: BDSM/strong content]


**I don't know what it is about Dangerous that makes me want to keep writing smut based on it, but I'm not complaining! It works so *shrugs*.**

**Also, does this qualify as beastiality? I'm not really sure, since Korra isn't a full wolf. But who cares, it's fanfiction!**

**...**

_**~No POV~**_

It was a devious plan. Very devious, but good would definitely come out of it. And it would benefit the both of them. It's not like devious always meant bad. And there was nothing wrong with simply using her girlfriend's ability to her own advantage. Wasn't that the point of being a relationship? To have everything about that person to yourself?

Not that she wasn't nervous. She'd been planning this for almost a month. She was glad for the time, seeing that her girlfriend was still in rehabilitation to get back into shape after being damaged so severely. She still had to wear some bandages around her chest and over her shoulder, but not as much. Thus, Asami wanted to celebrate that so called success with a little surprise.

All she had to do was get Korra on board without revealing her true intentions.

Which wouldn't be very hard. When it came to Asami, there was very little that Korra would say no to. _Very_ little. Considering that they'd been trying to take their relationship to higher points more often between her treatments, it wouldn't come as much of a surprise. But it would be so subtle that Korra would only have slight suspicion.

So when Asami saw her the next day, late afternoon, she asked her if she wouldn't mind skipping her treatment that evening.

"What's the occasion?" Korra asked with a small smirk.

"Nothing big." Asami said. "Just figured you'd want to take a chance and spend some time with me tonight."

Korra's turned away from the punching bag she was hitting, flexing her fingers. She gave Asami a smile, raising her eyebrow. "I know you all too well to know that you've got more in mind than that." she said, making Asami bite her lip. Korra chuckled. "Hey, I trust you. You are my girlfriend after all. I won't ask any questions."

"Good, because if I told you I'd have to kill you." Asami said, standing from the bench and approaching Korra with a slight sway in her hips.

Korra grinned and wrapped her good arm around Asami's waist, pulling her close to her. She passed her gaze over her love's features before meeting her eyes. "And how would you do that, Miss Sato?" she asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Asami replied. She placed a hand on Korra's shoulder carefully. "I just need to know if you're in good enough shape."

"I can be." Korra said. She knew Asami was trying to be serious, but it was too easy to keep her mind reeling the more she kept her voice low.

"Korra, be honest." Asami requested.

"It's been long enough, I'm fine." Korra said. "Just a bit of discomfort, but nothing I can't work through for you."

Asami wanted to ask Korra to be honest, but she could feel the truth in her words through the imprint. She dropped it and smiled. "In that case, I have some important instructions for you."

"Your wish is my command." Korra said.

Asami's heart skipped at that. "When you're finished here, I want you go to the estate. The back door will be open for you to get in. Then, I want you to go up to my room. There will be a box under my bed. Follow the instructions inside."

"Where will you be?" Korra asked.

"I have a few errands to run, so I expect you to be ready by the time I get home." Asami said.

Korra smiled and kissed Asami lightly, laughing. "I don't know what you're planning, but I guess I have no choice but to play along."

"Is my wolf scared?" Asami said teasingly.

"My wolf, no." Korra said. "Me? Terrified."

**...**

Asami was gone by the time she'd finished at the gym. Korra had only stayed another ten minutes, not wanting to waste any time getting ready for whatever Asami was planning. She'd taken Naga to the estate, going through the back door as she was told. She skipped the steps up to Asami's room, opening the door and closing it behind her. She looked around, her ears back, as she crossed the room to Asami's bed. She got on her knees and reached under it, her fingers brushing against cardboard. Korra smiled to herself and pulled the box out. She took a deep breath and opened the box.

She reached inside, pulling out a collar, a leash, and a note. She gave the items a curious glance before turning to the note, which was written in Asami's elegant penmanship.

_Put the collar on, tail out. Wait downstairs by the front door, leash in mouth. No clothes. Bandages are an exception._

_~Asami_

Korra's ears raised up as she looked at the collar again, setting the paper and leash down to grab it by both hands. It was a beautiful shade of blue, with a moon and a wolf charm attached to it. She turned it over, holding the dangling ID tag between her fingers. Engraved on it were the words _Property of Asami Sato._

"How degrading." Korra muttered, but smirked. "We're really doing this, aren't we?"

Korra had known that something like this would come eventually, and honestly expected nothing less of her girlfriend. She rolled her eyes and got to her feet, placing the collar on the bed, and started to undress. As she did so she willed her tail into existence, letting it sway lightly as she resumed taking off her clothes. She folded the clothes and placed them in the box, deciding that they would be best out of the way. She rolled her shoulders slowly, easing the strained muscles and sighing. She was nowhere near one hundred percent, but that didn't matter when it came to Asami.

She picked up the leash from the floor, then the collar, and headed for the bathroom. She laid the leash on the counter of the sink and turned her attention to the mirror. She placed the collar around her neck and fastened it closed. The blue of the collar contrasted with her dark skin, but it had always been her color and it stood out wonderfully. She gazed at herself in the mirror before grabbing the leash and heading downstairs to take her position.

**...**

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She could only hope that Korra was at her house by then, following her instructions and not waiting for her to ask what the fuck she planned on doing. She wondered if maybe she'd been to straightforward, like she'd probably taken things too far too soon. It wouldn't be the first time. Asami's hands tightened on the steering wheel in spite of herself as she turned the corner onto her street. In her review mirror, she could see the items she'd purchased leering back at her and she bit her lip, returning her gaze to the road.

She pulled into her driveway and shut off the car, the headlights going off and the surrounding area drowning in darkness. Asami got out of the car and opened the back one, pulling out the bag and shutting both of them closed. She pushed the lock button on her key and headed for her home, her heart ready to burst from her chest. She stood on her doorstep, taking a needed deep breath, and opened the front door.

She had to give it to Korra. She knew how to turn something sexy into something adorable. There she sat, back on her haunches with the leash between her teeth and her tail wagging eagerly from side to side. Her eyes were aglow, much like a puppy's. The only things she had on were the collar and her bandages. Asami giggled, releasing the breath she'd been holding, and reached down to scratch behind Korra's ear. Korra whined respectfully, leaning into her hand.

"Glad to see you followed my instructions." Asami purred, feeling the shudder pass through Korra. Her ears were sensitive to touch sometimes, Asami had forgotten.

She took the leash from Korra's mouth and opened the latch, hooking it onto the collar. Korra watched her expectantly, her head cocking to the side. She really could act if she wanted to. Despite her eyes being normal, she was about as animal as a real pet. Asami found amusement in that and gave the leash a gentle tug. "Come along." she ordered.

Korra padded alongside Asami and Asami realized that she didn't have hands or feet, but paws. She didn't know how Korra was managing it, but it caused a rush in her being.

_-Thought this would be more fitting.- _ Korra said in her mind, a smug tone in her voice.

Asami nodded, but kept her voice stern. "So long as you're ready to use your hands when ordered." she said.

_-At your request, Asami.-_ Korra said, following Asami up the stairs.

"That's Miss Sato to you, and you will address me as such." Asami said. "You will only speak, actually speak, when permitted to. Got that?" She heard Korra chuckle in her mind.

_-Yes, Miss Sato.-_

She opened the door to her bedroom, but looked at Korra over her shoulder. "You will wait here until called. Understood?"

Korra nodded, the hint of a smile playing on her lips. _-Yes, Asa- Miss Sato.-_

Asami smiled and entered the room with the bag, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door for a second, relieved that she'd gotten this far and that Korra was playing along. She had fantasies, and she was always so fascinated with sex. She'd admit it and say that having sex with a wolf-Avatar hybrid was never in her original plans, but it certainly included itself within time and it made butterflies flare in her stomach. Her entire lower half was in an awkward situation, both needy and seemingly heavy. But she needed to pace herself, ignore every fiber that demanded her to allow Korra to fuck her senseless then and there. She swallowed lukewarm air and stood up straight.

Through the door, she could hear Korra quietly whining and laughed. "You better not be using Astral Projection."

_-Wouldn't dream of it, Miss Sato.- _ Korra replied.

She strolled over to the bed and placed the bag down. She started to undress, preparing herself for what was to come.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Korra was pawing at the floor, her heart racing. It was only the beginning, and she was already growing excited. Hell, she hadn't even seen Asami yet but imagining was just as good as anything. A growl built up in her vocal chords, but she kept it at bay. She was tempted to throw it all too hell and burst in without a second thought, but she knew Asami had put a lot of work into this and didn't want it to all go to waste. So, she remained obedient and stayed outside the door.

Her ears perked up at the sound of music starting to play and she smiled at the lyrics.

_~Boy, so what's been on your mind_

_For me, it's just you all the time_

_We don't need to go nowhere tonight_

_It's you and I, we'll be alright...~_

"Alright, my wolf." she heard Asami say and her heart skipped. "Come inside."

Cautiously, Korra placed a white paw on the door handle and pushed it down. She opened the door, revealing Asami, and she conjured up whatever little bits of willpower she had left to keep from running at her.

Asami was dressed in a sexy Little Red Riding Hood outfit, complete with the hood, black leggings, and a leotard that exposed her breasts but nothing else. Cliché to say the least, but it would certainly do the job right. She was seated at the edge of the bed, her legs crossed and eyes on Korra. A playful smirk was on her lips and that alone could've sent her over the edge. Korra had long since drowned out the music since she'd walked in, but the beat pulsed in the room.

_~'Cause here, we get to take our time_

_You, you're finer than some wine_

_We don't need to go nowhere tonight_

_It's you and I, we'll be alright...~_

Asami raised her hand and beckoned Korra to come forward by curling her finger. Korra complied, walking up to Asami slowly and sitting at her feet. Asami uncrossed her legs and hooked her fingers under Korra's collar, pulling her up between her legs to her face. Her expression softened just a bit as she made eye contact with her lover.

"Korra, if this ever becomes too much for you, say something." she said. "I don't want to hurt you, you know that. And I don't want you to hurt yourself. If you can't handle it anymore, the safe word is 'polar bear. The same goes for me.'"

_-Stealing our thing, I see.- _ Korra said, smiling a little.

"I'm being serious." Asami said. "Do you understand that?"

Korra nodded. _-Do with me what you please, Miss Sato.-_

Asami cursed her for being so willing, but she loved it. It made her previous nervous fade away into a silly memory. She grinned then, getting back into character, and stood up from the bed. She unhooked Korra's leash and placed it on the floor. "On the bed, kneeling in front of the headboard. Spread your legs." she instructed.

Korra did as she was told, crawling onto the bed and up to the headboard. She turned around and sat back on her haunches, legs open, and hands behind her. She blushed only a little as Asami bent down and reached in a bag, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Korra's eyes widened, but she remained silent. Asami came around and sat on the bed, making Korra lean forward as she reached behind her and took her hand. The cuff closed around her wrist, followed by the second one, and Asami sat back. It thrilled her to see Korra, the most powerful being in the world, under her control. She was well aware that Korra's senses were heightened when she was in between forms, and that would make this all the more fun.

She took her time running her hand down Korra's stomach, making her bite her lip anxiously. Korra's ears laid back and her tail tucked between her legs. Asami moved forward and placed a gentle kiss on Korra's waiting lips, keeping her hand at Korra's waist. Korra kissed her back, arching her back slightly when Asami leaned into her. The kiss started off slow and chaste, but slowly started to deepen. Asami gazed her tongue along Korra's lower lip and she parted them in response, letting her continue her quest. They engaged in an entertaining battle for dominance, though Korra knew that she wouldn't be winning this one. She happily let Asami push against her tongue, giving little resistance to keep things interesting.

Asami traced the contours of Korra's stomach, curving around her abs and belly button. Korra whimpered into Asami's mouth. Asami dragged her nail along her torso until she came to her chest. Asami knew she couldn't get very far because of the bandages, but she could still touch her and that was better than nothing. Korra sucked in a breath when she squeezed her, whining. Asami backed away from her lips.

"You've been a very bad wolf." Asami whispered in Korra's ear and Korra bit her lip again. Asami's voice was low and sultry, which caused heat to flash down her spine. She forced it back.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Sato..." Korra spoke this time, her voice small.

Asami slapped her hand against Korra's thigh, making the southerner cry out in surprise. "I didn't permit you to speak." She rubbed the sore spot with her hand, soothing it. Her hand was dangerously close to Korra's center and Korra resisted the urge to move her hips forward. Another growl built to escape.

"You need to be punished." Asami continued, drawing her hand back up to Korra's breast. She brushed her thumb where Korra's nipple would be, making her shudder and whimper. "Correct?"

Korra nodded, her stomach knotting and her nerves igniting. It amazed her the things Asami could do to her before even getting into it. "Please... Miss Sato... Punish me..."

Asami's drive kicked into gear at hearing Korra plead. Her core burned hotter, raving beneath the leotard. Korra's paws and ears twitched. Asami planted her lips below Korra's jaw and started a slow trail down, nipping and licking here and there. Korra moaned quietly, her head tilting back. Asami's hand roamed over her chest, drawing circles where she knew her peaks would be. Korra pulled subconsciously on the cuffs, which were locked around the headboard. Asami continued to torment Korra, her hand lurking just above where the wolf-hybrid wanted her most. She let her tongue lap at the base of Korra's neck and she reared.

Asami backed away and Korra whined at the loss, opening her eyes just enough to see the tall vixen going for the bag again. Her tail twitched in anticipation. Asami turned around, a round, pink toy enclosed in her hands. She stood beside the bed with it, holding it up for Korra to see.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Korra nodded. It was a vibrator. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Asami said, her hand connecting with Korra's thigh again.

"Yes, Miss Sato!" Korra yelped, wincing. It stung, but it caused sparks to fly through her. Oddly enough, she felt herself grow wetter from the strike.

Asami got on her knees in front of Korra, sliding her finger along the side of the vibrator. "Are you ready for your punishment?"

"Yes, Miss Sato." Korra said, her heart a sledgehammer in her chest.

Asami flipped the switch and Korra swallowed. Asami placed the toy just below Korra's breasts and inched slowly downward, closer to where Korra was burning. The toy buzzed against Korra's skin, causing her to cringe. It reached to just above her slit and the vibrations reached her clit. She growled unintentionally, her hips jerking forward. Asami smirked and nuzzled the toy closer. It was right on top of her labia and Korra moaned aloud, her lower half suddenly feeling as if it had engulfed in flames. Asami slid the dildo along her crevice, which drove Korra wild, before taking it away and holding it up.

"Mmm, you're so wet down there." she purred, scratching behind Korra's ear.

Korra looked at the plaything, which was definitely coated with her excitement. Korra flushed, unaware that she had grown that wet. Asami sat back across from Korra, spreading her legs. She placed the toy against her nether region, moaning at the sensation. Korra shifted her weight, suddenly aware of what Asami was doing. She tugged against the handcuffs again, but Asami held her back with her foot, grinning wickedly.

"Not yet." she said. "You're going to watch first."

Korra whined, pouting. _-You little tease.-_

Asami disregarded the remark and returned to her task, guiding the toy up to her tiny bundle of nerves. She moaned again, rolling her hips and taking a handful of the covers. Korra's impatience was getting the best of her as she watched Asami tease herself with the dildo. Asami gently eased the toy into her entrance and her back arched as she groaned, her toes curling. She backed the toy out, then pushed in back in. Korra's tail wagged eagerly and Korra bit her lip.

"Oh, fuck, Korra..." Asami whimpered as she pleasured herself. With her free hand she started caressing her own breasts, causing her to moan louder.

Korra took in a minute to address the new music playing, and it only made her urges worse.

_~I can tell that you're a real bad girl_

_Underneath it all_

_Never wanna let me see the wild side_

_Come on, let it show...~_

Asami was starting to pick up the pace and Korra was all in. She could only sense the immense pleasure Asami was feeling through the imprint as it flooded into her and it was wearing her down. One quick shift and she'd have the cuffs broken, setting her free to ravish Asami. But she remained obedient, knowing that her time would come. She let Asami torment her, watching as she circled her fingers around her clit to bring on her orgasm. Asami continued to moan Korra's name as if she were the one touching her. Korra growled, a second wave of heat passing through her. She pawed at the cuffs, whining when Asami gave a loud cry.

_~This is our only chance, let it happen_

_Catch me if you can...~_

Asami tilted the vibrator upwards against her g-spot, which caused her to go into a frenzy. She muttered a string of curses as her hips ground into the bed and she bit her lip before moaning again. Her core was surging with heat, her climax building immensely. The sounds her girlfriend was making was causing her pussy to become wetter than it had before.

Asami reached her orgasm, her back arching and toes curling. She kept herself from collapsing on the bed with her free hand, propping herself up. She withdrew the toy from her, shuddering as she shut it off and glided it between her folds. She slowly repositioned herself on her knees and she moved forward, leaning into Korra.

"Taste it." Asami commanded, holding up the drenched toy to Korra's lips.

Korra obeyed and opened her mouth, allowing Asami to stick the plaything in. Korra moaned in delight as her tongue absorbed the taste of Asami's juices, her appendage eagerly lapping at it. Her mouth grew slightly sticky and the toy was eventually replaced with Asami's lips, Korra's parted to grant her access. Asami took advantage, humming as she tasted herself drip from Korra's tongue.

"Good girl." she praised, near breathless. "Are you ready for the second half of your punishment?"

"Yes, Miss Sato..." Korra said quietly.

Asami grinned as her free hand dragged a finger down Korra's spine, then gripped her ass which made Korra jump in surprise. "Open for me." she whispered, her tone melting Korra's insides.

Korra spread her legs wider, moving her knees apart. Asami situated her hand and the sex toy with Korra's junction and flipped the switch. The toy buzzed to life, but Korra was already throbbing. Asami pressed the tip against Korra's nub and Korra reared up, moaning. The vibrations shot through her and Korra saw stars before her eyes.

"F-fuck!" she cried before she could stop herself. That earned her a strike on her ass, which made her moan even louder.

"Watch your mouth." Asami said, pulling the toy away. "I'd hate to make you watch me again."

"I'm sorry, Miss Sato." Korra said, her ears down and tail drooping. "I'll be good, I promise."

Asami put the toy back, lower that time, closer to Korra's entrance. Korra's paws flinched, her nails scraping the headboard. Korra could feel her loins coiling and contracting within her abdomen, pulsating with desire. She rolled her hips and the tip grazed her labia. She clenched her teeth, a sound resembling the mix of a whine and growl coming from deep in her chest.

"Say it." Asami said, pressing harder against Korra's pelvis. She reveled in Korra's silent pleas, but craved for her to say it aloud.

"P-please...take me, Miss Sato..." Korra groaned. Asami caught a glimpse of her eyes, which were fading to navy.

That was all she needed to hear. She penetrated Korra with the dildo, biting her lip when Korra growled. Korra's back arched and she tugged her hardest on her restraints. Her tail curved inward against her back as Asami thrusted inside of her, the toy rumbling against Korra's walls. Asami's lips were traveling along her neck and she felt a tremor in her nerves the more Korra responded to her advances. Korra began rocking against her, trembling every time the toy moved deeper within her. Her whimpers were entirely wolf like, high-pitched and desperate. Asami's lips had ventured downward just below Korra's bandages and she had straightened herself out, laying on her stomach. Her tongue flicked at Korra's belly button and the Avatar sucked in a breath, releasing it in a slow moan.

Asami picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster. Korra cried out, the head of the toy grazing a certain spot deep in her. Korra's chest rose and fell with her rapid breathing and sweat was starting to develop on her body. She practically went into a frenzy when she felt Asami's tongue sneak between her folds. Her hips bucked upward as she barked out a moan. Her tail was quivering. Asami licked a stripe up from the toy to Korra's nub, applying pressure there and humming.

"M-Miss Sato..!" Korra moaned, her head falling back.

Korra's muscles were on fire and she felt as if she were becoming liquid. She could feel the pleasure overflowing in her veins, rushing south to her core. It was surging and growing. She bit her lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood. Her breath hitched when she felt her orgasm ppushing against her floodgates.

"You're close, aren't you?" Asami murmured. Korra nodded and let out a small shriek when Asami tilted the heel of the vibrator up.

"May I, ah, c-cum, Miss S-Sato?" Korra said between breaths.

"Not yet." Asami said, much to Korra's dismay.

Asami dipped the tip of her tongue in Korra's pussy again, forcing the toy in to the hilt. Korra _ howled_, her ears flattening against her head and her tail standing at attention.

"PleEEEAse, Miss Sato!" Korra cried. The strength of her weight pulling on the handcuffs was almost enough to break them. Her chest heaved.

Without warning, Asami withdrew the toy and Korra slumped over almost immediately, hanging her head as she sensed her climax fading. Asami placed her finger under Korra's chin and lifted her head up to look at her. Korra's eyes were dark and full of desire, lust. Something flashed in them. Something animalistic.

"Hands." was all Asami said.

Korra nodded and her fur retracted into her skin, her paws and nails reforming into hands. She clenched her fingers, rolling her knuckles as her bones moved back into place. Asami placed her hand on Korra's good shoulder.

"Korra, I need you to let go." she said.

She saw Korra set her jaw, but she didn't argue. She simply said, _-I can't guarantee what state I'll be in, I'm turned on to a dangerous level.-_

"That's fine, just do it." Asami said as she untied and took off her hood. "You need to break the cuffs, it's part of the roleplay."

Korra nodded once and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. A few seconds passed and Korra bared her teeth, growling. When she opened her eyes, they were black. She threw her arms forward her hardest, snapping the chain of the cuffs. She lunged at Asami, pinning her down and snarling. She winced visibly, putting too much strain on her shoulder and she arched her back. There was a sharp pain in her chest, Asami could sense it. She opened her mouth, ready to call Korra out on in, when Korra attacked her lips with her own forcefully. Asami's words were transformed into a moan. Korra began grinding her hips against Asami's. The force of the kiss pushed away Asami's memory of the roleplay as she gave into it.

Korra's nails clawed down the center of her leotard, stopping to squeeze and manipulate the flesh of her breasts. Asami moaned and her back arched into Korra's front. She felt Korra's nails dig into her clothing and, before she knew it, it was torn from her body. She gave a small cry when Korra scratched her in the process, but didn't want to stop. Korra wasted no time in thrusting into Asami's now exposed sex, making the taller girl cry out in a combination of pleasure and pain. The sensation rolled down her spine. Korra was knuckle deep, curving her fingers relentlessly.

"K-K-Korra!" Asami moaned out.

Korra wasn't listening. She was too busy giving her attention to Asami's swelling breasts, circling the nipple with her tongue and biting down a little roughly on them. Asami squirmed, tangling her fingers in the bed covers and Korra's hair. Korra's other hand was still holding her down by her shoulder, her nails hurting only a bit. Asami would never be sure until the next morning if she drew blood or not. She thought consciously for a second if Korra could process the music playing then.

_-You're the light, you're the night_

_You're the color of my blood_

_You're the cure, you're the pain_

_You're the only thing I want to touch_

_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much...-_

Korra grazed the spot in Asami that made her bite her lip, ecstasy flooding her being. She attempted to roll her hips to meet Korra's pace, which was difficult enough in itself. Korra somehow found her lips again, drawing in her lower lip and nipping at it. Asami's moans eventually came out as squeaks and heavy breaths as her head fell back, her lips disconnecting from Korra's. Korra didn't mind, going for Asami's neck instead. She sucked hard enough to develop an obvious hickey. Korra had to of been the least bit normal-minded, because she soothed any pain she caused with a simple lap of her tongue against the bruised area. She applied a third finger and Asami nearly screamed.

"Fuck, Korra, right- yes!" she moaned, arching her back again. Her hips bucked against the heel of Korra's hand, which brushed against her clit. She was glad she'd sent the help home early, otherwise they would come rushing in.

Korra's mouth disappeared from her neck and she felt them again at her nether region, sucking on her nub. Asami shuddered, feeling her walls tightening around Korra's fingers. Korra growled lowly, curling her fingers again. Asami cried out and she toppled over the edge before she realized she was even at it. Her orgasm came flowing out suddenly into the palm of Korra's hand. Korra slowed down and blinked, her pupils dialating to normal size. She caught sight of Asami's face, her jaw hanging open slightly as her breathing calmed. Korra found her shoulder sore and her chest feeling like someone had stabbed her in it. Every breath she took caused her to wince.

_-So love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?-_

"I guess I'm calling polar bear." Korra said, huffing a laugh as she crawled up to Asami's side. She ran her fingers across the fresh love bite she'd left on Asami's skin, just above the crescent moon. "How's your shoulder?"

Asami smiled and took Korra's hand, interlocking their fingers. "Sore, but I think I'll be okay."

Korra looked on the floor, spotting the shreds of what was left of the leotard. "Jeez..." she muttered. She saw the small white lines across Asami's stomach. "I guess I let go too much, huh?"

"Don't worry about it." Asami said.

"By the way," Korra said. "what were you punishing me for?"

"For skipping your treatment." Asami said with an amused grin.

"What!" Korra barked, her ears down. "That's not fair!"

"Says you, you need to get better." Asami replied.

"You are a real piece of work, Asami Sato." Korra said, kissing her.

"I know, Avatar Korra." Asami said, kissing her back and laughing.

**...**

**I may not be good with timing, but I make up for it in words! I haven't had much experience writing BDSM (the last time I tried it was terrible), but I tried my best! Hope you guys enjoyed! This took me a couple of months to write, but I beat my personal record for most words in a story/chapter!**

**Songs: Adore - Cashmere Cat feat. Ariana Grande**

**Take Over - Nick Jonas**

**Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding**


End file.
